


Outside

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-14
Updated: 2010-06-26
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam returns but feels like an outsider. When Dean finds out what will he do and is it to late?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** I do not own anything Eric Kripke and Staind do.

Outside

A/N I do not own anything EK and Staind do.

 

I feel the night air hit my face as the darkness disappears. I seem to be on a street standing in front of a house. How did I get here? I was in the pit with Lucifer and Michael and now I’m free. I can feel a burning on my arm through the haze in my mind. I lift my shirt and reach under it and up to my shoulder I feel raised warm skin and I know what it is with out seeing it, a hand print. I was raised much like my brother from hell, raised from perdition. Who though? What angel would be strong enough to free me from Lucifer’s box?

 

For the first time since appearing on the street, movement in the house in front of me catches my attention. I turn full on and my breathe hitches.

 

DEAN

 

There was Dean inside the house sitting at the table with Lisa and Ben. Me well, I’m on the outside.

 

I’m on the outside 

I’m looking in I can see through you see to the real you

 

He looks good. alive and miserable as shit. He’s holding up to his end of the promise, even if it kills him. It hurts me to see him like that but he needs a chance. A chance at a normal life away from angels, demons and all the shit that goes bump in the night. The thing though is that I want that normal life for Dean and I not him and some chick. Lisa now has everything I ever wanted, everything I could never have, something that can never be known. 

 

all this time that I felt like this won't end was for you

and I taste what I could never have

was from you

all those times that I tried my intentions full of pride and I waste more time then anyone

 

I love you Dean

 

The sentence whispered on the breeze and carried through the street for no one inpaticular to hear. Dean stands from the table to look out the window but I’m all ready gone, yet my heart well it’s still with Dean.

 

Days pass then months. I haven’t seen Dean since the night I left my heart with him. I’m still a hunter but I do it alone. No one knows I’m alive, I stay off the radar and buy my weapons in Mexico. When I look in the mirror I don’t know what I see anymore. My hair is longer pulled back in a ponytail. My body is leaner that of a runner or swimmer not so bulky. I still train regularly but not so heavily. 

 

I haven’t had the company of a woman or man, I’m not picky in a long time. I just don’t see the point, the one I truly want, the one that holds my heart, well I let him go.

 

I drive a mustang, 67 ragtop black. It’s smaller then the impala but it’s only me, there is no one to ride shotgun or no one to drive while I ride shotgun. God I missed Dean. I wondered what he was doing now, if his life was good. If he had any kids on the way, you know all that wonderful family stuff. I called his cell a couple of times and Dean actually answered but I hung up before I said something stupid. I was still on the outside looking in and it hurt far worse then I thought it would.

 

DPOV

 

The first few months without Sam was the worse, it eventually got a bit better or I got better at repressing my feelings. I was still to this day adjusting to life with Lisa and Ben. I was going through the motions, smiling when prompted, laughed at the right times and agreeing when needed. 

 

A month after I came to be with Lisa we finally slept together. Not sex but sleep, up until then I was sleeping in the spare room. Trying to remember what Sam’s breathing sounded like when he slept. I’d never admit it but I spent nights watching Sammy sleep just hovering off to the side ready to help wake him from a nightmare. Many times I thought I would just lean down those few inches and kiss his lips, take some of him inside me to keep forever.

 

I remembered the first time Sammy died, that horrible night a Cold Oak. Holding him in my arms until I felt his last breathe leave him and he fell silent forever more. Those two days he was gone I never once confessed to him the feelings that lay deep inside my soul. When Ash hinted at us being soul mates I believed and I still do cause somewhere inside my soul cries out for him. I don’t feel whole, I feel like half a person. I felt like this before, when he died, when I died and when he went to Stanford but it never felt so final as it does now. 

 

I long to take him in my arms and kiss away his pain with mine. I never felt true love before for anyone but for Sam, I felt it since day one. I know we are brothers and this is a sin but I can not help what my heart wants or what my soul cries out for. Maybe that is why Sam is gone, God seen the sickness in me and decided that sin was one to many.

 

“Your wrong Dean” came Castiel’s voice from beside me.

“You really need a bell are you trying to give me a heart attack?” I asked the angel my breathing starting to return to normal.

“No. God is not punishing you, no one is punishing you but that Winchester stubbornness” Castiel said.

“What? I’m not stubborn” I replied stubbornly, well maybe I was.

“Sam is alive Dean, I should know I raised him from perdition such as I done with you. I feel you deserve some happiness for all you suffered from my father's tests” he explained.

“Test’s, you mean all this was a fucking test….wait a minute, did you just say Sammy is alive?” I yelled.

“Yes Dean he is” Castiel answered and vanished.

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: New song lyrics added Animal in me by Motley Crue, as always i own nothing created by all those great people i borrowed from.  


* * *

Chapter 2

 

Sammy was alive. Sammy was a live. Son of a Bitch that little fucker didn't tell me he was alive. He probably figures that I’m ok here, that this apple pie life is what I want. Fuck, I’m only here cause he made me promise and the fucker knew that I would keep that promise even if it killed me. It is killing me, I don't want this goddamn life, I don’t want to pretend anymore. I want snide remarks, hard angles and puppy dog eyes, I want my brother Sam.

 

I’m not really good with goodbyes but I owed that much to Lisa. Ben was Ben he said goodbye and went out to play with his friends maybe he knew all along that I wasn’t here for the long haul. Lisa she cried a little but told me it was ok. She knew I was broken when I came here and she knew I’d have to leave so that I could fix myself, glue all the cracks together. In her heart she knew she wasn’t the glue.

 

“I hope you find what your looking for and it’s what you need to heal, I’m sorry I wasn’t that person you needed” she said and kissed my cheek. Leaving Lisa and Ben wasn’t as hard as I thought it would be, cause I knew what was out there waiting, my home.

 

All those times that I cried all this wastin it's all inside and I feel all this pain stuffed it down it's back again and I lie here in bed all alone I can't mend but I feel tomorrow will be okay 

 

SPOV

 

It’s been what two years since I came back and I haven’t seen Dean since that night. I heard rumours that he was back hunting again but wasn’t able to con firm the truth of it. He wouldn’t break a promise to me like that, he promised he would try. Well shit maybe he tried but he couldn’t hack it or worse something happened to him. I was worried and a little afraid. I called Lisa’s house just to check in and she answered, I asked for Ben and she said he wasn’t there so I figured they were ok. So why then?

 

I asked myself that for almost a year until I gave up. Dean is a big boy and he can live his own life. I missed him terribly but I wasn’t about to go running back. I could go it alone, I’m self sufficient goddamn it. I left so he would have that chance and I was sticking to that descision. 

 

I kept hunting and living if you could call it that, me well it felt like half living. When I was with Dean, well I never felt more alive, felt I had a real purpose and well I felt loved. I started fucking again cause no it wasn’t making love unless you felt something for the person. I was always the top, I could never let anyone in me like that, that was always for Dean. I picked more men up then women, I needed hard angles and rough hands. If I called out Dean’s name when I came, well no one complained and for that I was glad. 

 

It kinda makes me wonder about the lovers that have been lyin' in my bed with their hands tied up, I knew it all along that it wasn't enough 'cuz when I got a taste of you I found something I can sink my teeth into

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

  
Author's notes: As always I own nothing.  


* * *

Chapter 3

 

DPOV

 

I’ve been hunting now for awhile and I find it’s not as appealing if Sam’s not with me. I missed emo boy. I missed his puppy eyes and ability to brood and cry over anything, he made me feel alive and human. Now, well now I feel like a machine. I hunt, eat sleep and occasionally pick up chicks. I liked both I guess I’m what you call bisexual but I haven’t even looked at another man not for along time and not including Sam.

 

You see Sam is the only man I would ever think to go all the way with, I’d even be his bottom if he wanted. To feel Sam like that, to be connected like that well that would be heaven.

 

I missed Sam just outside of New Mexico, damnit. I got hurt quite bad hunting a wendigo and had to hold up for a few days. While I was out of commission he came through. Bobby called me and told me he had run into Sam, they ended up working together to take out a nest of vamps.

 

“Dean, it’s Bobby I have some news son” Bobby said into the phone.

“What’s up?” I asked.

“I ran into Sam a few days ago and help clear out a nest of vamps” Bobby started but I cut him off.

“What the hell Bobby why didn’t you call me god dammit” I yelled.

“He wouldn’t let me, I called as soon as he was gone. I gotta tell ya Dean he isn’t looking so good. His hair is longer, he’s a lot thinner then he was and he looks like he don’t sleep. Get your shit together you bunch of igits. Find your brother Dean he needs you and I think you need him to. He was heading south” Bobby said and hung up.

 

What have you done to yourself Sammy? I packed up my shit so I could head out first thing in the morning. I had a hard time falling asleep but when I did I had the strangest dream. I was heading to a bar, when I ran into Sam.

 

“Dean?” Sam asked.

“Sammy?” I murmured.

“Yeah it’s me Dean, how have you been?” Sam asked. I punched him square in the jaw.

“How have I been? You fucking little shit you left me. You left me there to rot in suburbia while you resumed the family business, how could you Sam? I would have come back for you or I would have at least let you know I was alive but oh no I had to hear it from an angel” I yelled my heart squeezing painfully in my chest.

“Dean, I I” Sam stuttered.

“No little brother you don’t get to talk right now, you get to listen. Did my showing up at the cemetery that day not show you that I’d rather die beside you then leave you alone? I took punch after punch for you, I cried bloody tears for you. You son of a bitch can’t you tell how much I love you?” I said and lunged for Sam pulling his to long hair and crushing our mouths together. I forced my tongue into his mouth and slid it along his own. It took a moment but Sam responded, he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me back.

 

I wanna feel your last breath before we suffocate a kiss

you can't forget like a wedding on a rainy day It's the hurt that never heals it's the deepest cut you feel it's the thing in you that feeds the animal in me

 

SPOV

 

I woke with a start fumbling with the bed sheets. I had a raging hard on and I just dreamed that Dean told me he loved me and gave me the best kiss of my life, WTF.

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

  
Author's notes: I do not own anything. I borrowed from Feeder, Feeling a Moment and NickelBack Far Away, these guys are awesome.  


* * *

Chapter 4

 

SPOV

 

It’s been awhile since I woke up and my dick was still hard. That dream had seemed so real, so vivid. I had to do something, I picked up my phone.

 

“Hello?” Dean answered. I hesitated.

“Hello?” Came Deans voice and sounding a little more irritated.

“Dean?” it came out in a squeak.

“Sammy? Sammy is that you?” Dean asked voice sounding desperate.

“Yeah it’s me Dean. How are ya doin?” I asked.

“How am I doin, what kinda question is that? I know you’ve been back for awhile Sammy, what the hell? Castiel , Castiel had to tell me, why?” Dean yelled.

“Please Dean I wasn’t ready, I’m not ready to see you yet. I need sometime to sort all this shit out” I argued.

“You’ve been back for two years Sam, two fucking years I’ve been without you, how could you do this to me, your own brother. I lived for you, you fucker. How Sam, how?” Dean sounded so broken just like dream Dean.

“Dean, please listen to me….” I started.

“No Sam, you listen little brother. If you can’t come see me, your own flesh and blood then don’t ever call or come back. I’m at the Desert Palms, Tombstone Arizona room number 10, I’ll be here for three more days, then I’m gone. Don’t break my heart again” Dean commanded and hung up.

 

Me break his heart, how did I break his heart? I was only one day from his location. I need to go see him and straighten this mess out. I text Dean back saying I would be there. I packed my shit, went to the diner down the street and grabbed a coffee and was on my way. 

 

I drove straight through at 70 miles an hour pushing my luck and made it in ten hours. I pulled in when it was dark and got my own room. I tried to calm myself down. I had a quick shower and changed my clothes. I was feeling a little more alive and I figured I’d get it over with. Steeling my nerves, checking my emotions and walls firmly in place I knocked on room 10’s door.

 

The door opened to reveal a tired looking Dean. He had dark circles under his eyes and his skin was pale, freckles standing out even more. I was so distracted that I never seen the fist coming and down I went, on my ass. Well shit.

 

“Owwww” I said.

“That’s the least you deserve you little shit, now come here” said Dean as he helped me up and embraced me.

“I’m so sorry Dean, so sorry” I mumbled into his neck, tears streaming down my cheeks. The sobs that came out made my body shake violently.

“Ssshhhh Sammy it’s ok. Sssssh” Dean soothed as his hand slide up and down my back, I could feel the heat through my jacket. My dick started to take notice.

“I’m ok Dean” I said and tried to back away but Dean wouldn’t let go.

 

on my knees I’ll ask last chance for one last dance cause with you I’d withstand all of hell to hold your hand so far away, been far away for far to long so far away

 

“No Sammy, no” Dean said and leaned in and kissed my lips ever so gently almost like a whisper of breathe.

 

I was fighting with myself to either step back and belt Dean or wrap my arms around him and kiss him back. This felt so strange so surreal, I mean I dreamt about this but for it to really be happening, well that’s something totally different. Before I could decide anything there was a flash of light and Castiel appeared.

 

Feeling the moment slip away losing direction you're loosing faith 

 

“Good your both together. Listen up, there’s a covenant of witches trying to free Lucifer from his prison, while they pose no real risk in making that happen, they need to be stopped. Only you can go Dean, if they see Sam at all, well we won’t go there. You need to leave now, your a day away from them their in, never mind I’ll take you there get in the car” Castiel ordered.

 

Dean stood there dumbstruck for a moment and then he caught up. He packed his bag and headed towards the door and out of my life again. I had a bad feeling. He turned to me winked and smirked and he was gone.

 

How do you feel when there's no sun? And how will you be when the rain clouds come and pull you down again? How will you feel when there's no one? Am I just like you?

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

  
Author's notes: I do not own anything. The Weight by the Band and If I Died Tomorrow by Motley Crue.  


* * *

Chapter 5

 

SPOV

 

The bad feeling I had when Dean left never really went away. I could feel a crushing pain in my chest and I knew that something bad had happened and I waited silently and unmoving for the news to come.

 

If I die tomorrow as the minutes fade away I can't remember have I said all I can say? your my everything you make me feel so alive

 

Castile a appeared to me two days later, without Dean. I wanted to kill the angel for even coming back, especially without my brother. Castiel told me Dean was alive but in the hospital. He was suffering from a witches curse. He was blind and had amnesia and no matter what Cas tried he couldn’t fix him. I ordered Cas to take me to him right away. I got in the car and asked him what direction. Cas just shook his head, touched my head and we were in front of the hospital.

 

“Be prepared Sam, Dean is not himself and he won’t remember your alive. He believes his brother is dead and gone. He can’t see and he feels hopeless. Dean maybe broken beyond repair this time” Cas said and disappeared.

 

I sat a moment and cleared my head and tried to think positively. I pasted a fake comforting smile on my face, steeled my nerves and entered the hospital. I asked which room Dean Winchester was in, they said they had no one there by that name. Crap, what alias was Dean using. I tried Dean Zepplin and bingo. He was in room 146 on the second floor. As I entered the room all I could think was god Dean. He was all bruised and scratched but what made my heart stop was his eyes. They were a milky white and none seeing.

 

“Is someone there?” came Dean’s scared voice.

“Yes, it’s Sam, your brother” I rasped out.

“Sam’s dead your not Sam get out, get out” Dean shouted brokenly and that was were my heart shattered. Not knowing what to do I turned around and walked out, silent tears falling down my cheeks.

 

I sat outside the hospital for what seemed hours trying to get a hold of myself. How do I convince Dean that I’m Sam and I’m alive? I wasn’t sure but I wasn’t going to give up either. I loved Dean more then anything and I would prove that to him one way or another. With renewed purpose I strode into the hospital to reclaim my brother and my soul mate.

 

I spent all my life looking for our innocence I've got nothing to lose one thing to prove I won't make the same mistakes now I know that everything will be ok

 

“When we were kids I use to call you Dee and you would laugh. Whenever I got hurt you would sing The Weight and make me promise never to tell anyone, you sang it cause Mom would” I said and took a deep breathe.

“You told me you wouldn’t leave me and let me die alone even after I made you promise to go to Lisa. I seen that dull, defeated look in your eye when I jumped. I know that it killed you inside to watch me fall to my own death. I’m sorry Dean for everything but it’s gonna be alright” I said and I began to sing. 

 

I pulled into Nazareth, I was feelin' about half past dead just need to find a place where I can lay my head "Hey, mister can you tell me where a man might find a bed?" he just grinned and shook my hand and "No" was all he said

Take a load off Sammy Take a load for free Take a load off Sammy and you put the load right on me

 

“Sammy?” Dean cried out, tears running down his face.

“Yes Dean it’s me I’m here” I said and put my hand on Dean’s shoulder. Dean full out sobbed and I took him in my arms and offered him as much comfort he could take. 

“III, don’t remember anything past you getting sucked in that hole and Cas fixing me, wh-what happened?” Dean stammered. Shaking in my arms.

“That was two years ago Dean” I said.

“When did you come back for me, was I with Lisa?” Dean asked.

“I came back not to long after I went, Cas got me out. You stayed with Lisa for abit but went out on your own. I, I just met up with you three days ago and then Cas took you to take care of some witches” I said.

“What, two years Sam, you let me think you were gone for two years?” Dean said disbelief in his voice.

“I was afraid” I started.

“Cut the crap Sam. I died for you, I killed for you and I loved you and you kept me in the dark? Well. Now I’m literally in the dark. Get out” Dean hissed.

“Dean please I can’t. I need you please?” I asked, misery in my throat.

“I need time, please just go” Dean said and hung his head in defeat.

“I’ll go but I want you to know that I love you to, I’m not afraid anymore” I said and walked out of his room for what might be the last time.

 

I gave Dean a couple of days and went back to see him. When I got to his room, he was gone. I asked the desk nurse but she said that he just left. I know Dean wouldn’t be able to walk out of here alone, someone had to help him, but who?

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

  
Author's notes: I do not own anything EK and CW do. Song used Blurry by Puddle of Mudd  


* * *

I am lost without you

I cannot live at all

my whole world surrounds you

I stumble then I crawl

I wonder what you're doing

I wonder where you are

There's oceans in between us

but that's not very far

 

 

Dean, oh dean where in the world did you go? Why did you go?

 

Nobody told me what you thought

nobody told me what to say

everyone showed you where to turn

told you when to runaway

nobody told you where to hide

nobody told you what to say

everyone showed you where to turn

showed you when to runaway

 

 

I searched for Dean every minute of every day and soon months began to fly by and still no sign of Dean. I checked with Bobby, Caleb no one had heard anything. It was like he vanished into thin air.

 

As the days passed I began to feel cold and the cold was spreading. It was like I was missing part of myself, more than a limb actually, more like part of my soul. I felt, well I felt half alive.

 

I didn’t hunt anymore, I gave it up. Bout three weeks after Dean disappeared I was hurt bad during a hunt. It left me with a fractured leg which needed four steel pins surgically implanted. The leg will never be a hundred percent which meant you guessed it no more hunting, especially alone. It looked like I’d be in the hospital for at least a month and in a walking cast six weeks. Everyday I thought of Dean.

 

I stopped at a store shortly after being released to by some booze to drown myself in when I grabbed a Lucky Duck scratcher. I paid for my stuff, pocketed the ticket and headed to the nearest motel. After showering which will take some getting use to I poured myself a drink. After my fifth I decided to scratch the ticket. My brain felt a little foggy yet I grasped the concept of trying to get three ducks in a row. The first box was a bust, same as the second. I held my breath and scratched the third, half way through I stopped. WTF was I doing? Holding my breath, who the fuck cared if I won, who the hell would I share it with? After downing two more glasses I scratched the rest. My hand started to shake so bad I dropped the ticket.

 

Holy shit I won.

 

“Dean, Dean I just won five milli” and I stopped myself. Dean wasn’t here, I was alone. For the first time I broke down and cried, cried for all I lost. 

 

After crying all the tears I had, I fell into a fitful sleep. Morning came bright and early with birds singing their blessed song. I showered, dressed, packed and headed out. I followed the instructions on the back of the ticket. Of course I dyed my hair blonde and wore glasses and Sam Wright collected the prize. Maybe rich now but not stupid by any means.

 

I thought long and hard bout what I wanted to do now I had this money. Two days later I came up with a plan. I donated two hundred thousand to different charities. I mailed fifty grand to Lisa and Ben. Then I drove down to Daytona, Florida. I always loved the sun and bought a one bedroom beach house with a inground pool. It needed some work but hey I had time and money so I thought what the hell. I spent two hundred grand on the house and about eighty fixing it up and furnishing it. It needed the basement finished, painting, a deck and landscaping. The location was perfect though and that's why i bought it.

 

I started in the basement. It needed a ceiling and flooring. Oh, did I mention Bobby came to help? I called and told him about the accident and about the ticket. He was in Daytona the next day and offered to help me get the house together. It took us a month to get it finished but man was it a beauty. Something I was proud of and something one day I might be able to call home.

 

Bobby stayed on another week to relax. He stayed in the basement on the pullout sofa bed, he said it was comfy. We did normal things like renting movies and watching them on my new 60 inch 3d TV theatre system, and well it rocked.

 

I’d be ok one minute and then I’d feel the cold and remember, Dean. When Bobby left I gave him an envelope with fifty grand in it, I wanted to give him more but I knew he wouldn’t even want the fifty. I told him he was my only family left and that I wanted him to take it easy for awhile and the money would help. He reluctantly agreed. When he left, I was all alone again.

 

I bought a dog the next day and named him Dean. He was a funny kind a dog, good at taking orders. He was great and kept me company and I grew to love him, even when he ate onions.

 

DPOV

 

“Dean you need to call Sam. Please he needs you and I believe you need him” Missouri said.

“I can’t, what would it change? I still can’t see. He’s not hunting anymore, he’s safe. He has a home now and money what could I possibly offer him?” I said.

“Love. I know you remember everything now. Go to him” she pleaded.

“No” I said.

“Your still a stubborn fool and if you keep it up, well you’ll die alone” she said and left the room.

 

She’s right I remember everything especially the feeling of Sam all pressed up against me, hard and wanting. I want to go to him but I’m scared, afraid to fuck it all up. We could have a nice quiet life, live in Sam’s house on the beach, Sand, surf and sun. Just thinking about Sam all stretched out on the beach soaking up the sun. I was hard in seconds, I willed it away and got ready for bed. That night well I dreamed of Sam.

 

“I’m coming” called out Sam’s voice from somewhere in the house. When he opened the door my breathe let out in one big whoosh. He was gorgeous all tan and muscle. Wait a minute I was blind a second a go.

“Sammy?” I muttered.

“Dean? What, how?” he questioned and then grabbed me in a huge bear hug. I was weak and melted into his touch. He pulled me into the house and shut the door.

“It’s you, really you?” Sam said disbelievingly.

“Yeah it’s me Sammy, I’m here” I answered and leaned in and captured his lips. I don’t know how or why I can see again but I didn’t care I had Sam and that’s all that mattered.

 

I pushed him back against the door and started kissing and biting at his neck and collarbone leaving marks, my marks and I smiled. My hands fell to Sam’s shorts and undid the tie and pulled them until they slid down his thighs to pool at his ankles. I stepped back to appreciate the view. Sam gasped when realization that I could see hit him. As tears pooled in his eyes and began to fall I kissed them away while I slowly jacked him. Moans and grunts fell from Sam’s lips and went straight to my cock. Sam was spilling across my hand and fingers in minutes. Sam grabbed my hand and licked my fingers clean and just like that I blew in my pants like a punk kid but well shit that was fucking hot. I began to back away, I could feel a pulling sensation and my sight grew dim.

 

“Dean don’t leave, stay with me, please” Sam pleaded.

“I can’t help it. It’s a dream and I’m waking up. I don’t want to wake up either, reality is dark and dim, you’re the light Sam. You’ve always been the light” I said.

“Come to me Dean, I’m waiting” Sam’s voice faded away and then I was awake.

 

TBC


End file.
